Esto no esta bien
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Ginga y Madoka dejan de ser novios porque ya no sienten nada. Pero despues de un tiempo regresan esos sentimientos.Y Madoka ya con nuevo novio. Los dejaran bolar o se los guardaran? M porque puede contener un poco de lemon..
Hola, la otra vez quería leer fics sobre Ginmado y no encontré nada nuevo. Por eso decidí hacer este fic.

Esta es la primera parte espero que les guste.

Ginga y Madoka se conocieron un hermoso día en el rio. Donde en el transcurso se convirtieron en mejores amigos, combatieron juntos en incontables batallas y en incontables noches. El tiempo pasaba y se conocían cada vez mas, podían conocerse mas entre ellos dos que con los demás. Se acostumbraron a la presencia de cada uno y era raro no verlos juntos. Entonces sucedió, se volvieron novios. En los primeros días su relación se veía perfecta, en las siguientes se veía bien pero no estable, al mes ya no se veía nada de la relación de el inicio.

Un mes y dos semanas después de eso terminaron. Cada quien se fue por su lado, pero lo bueno de todo esto fue que al poco tiempo volvieron a tratarse como amigos, al parecer fue lo único que se pudo salvar.

Dos meses pasaron y Madoka comenzó una nueva relación con Kyouya ya que al parecer el le avía declarado sus sentimientos. Ella correspondió y todo marcho bien para todos incluyendo a Ginga el cual tomo con poca importancia la nueva relación de Madoka. O eso era así.

-¿Dos meses y medio?- Dijo Ginga sorprendido.

-Si, ya van a cumplir tres meses. creo que tuvo mejor suerte con Kyouya que contigo- dijo Masamune en burla; mientras se ponía de pie -es extraño todos creíamos que tu y ella eran uno para el otro, pero quien diría que encontró mas compatibilidad con alguien que ni siquiera avía tratado antes- termino se burla saliendo por la puerta de la tienda de hamburguesas mientras era seguido por Ginga.

-Bueno me alegro por ella- dijo Ginga metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans- Aun que lo nuestro no saliera como esperábamos, quiero que sea feliz con quien ella quiera- dijo mirando a Masamune.

El mencionado solo sonrió por la respuesta de su amigo. Sabia que Ginga tenia un buen corazón incluso para su exnovia.

-Debo de admitir que eres muy valiente- dijo Masamune poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza para estirarse un poco, pero por parte de Ginga solo avía confusión en su cara- Me refiero a que tener a tu ex como amiga es complicado-.

-No veo que complicación tendría que aver- Ginga respondió despreocupado.

-Algún día lo entenderás o peor aun; lo experimentaras-.

Después de eso nadie mas hablo del tema en el camino a la WBBA.

En la WBBA.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con Rio, el padre de Ginga y presidente de la WBBA. El cual después de saludarlos los mando a cada uno a diferentes sitios.

A Masamune lo mando a practicar en el domo con kyouya el cual se encontraba practicando. Ginga reacciono ante el pronunciamiento del nombre de el chico pero nadie lo noto.

Después de eso a Ginga lo mando a el sector de reparación de beys. Ya que su bey se empezaba a ver deteriorado, Ginga admitió que últimamente avía estado usando mucho su bey.

Sin nada mas que decir Ginga fue hacia el lugar, el camino seria algo largo porque el taller de reparación estaba en el sótano así que tomo el elevador y presiono el botón del ultimo piso.

La puerta se cerro sin que Ginga se diera cuenta, porque en cuanto presiono el botón un recuerdo vino a su mente, era un recuerdo bloqueado.

¤~Flash back~¤

Ginga y Madoka estaban en el elevador uno a lado de otro separados por milímetros. Avía un gran silencio entre ellos, pero no era incomodo. Parecía de esos silencios que ahí cuando ya no se sabe que mas decir y solo basta con disfrutar del momento. Talvez el momento a solas que estaban teniendo, aun que no se dijeran nada lo disfrutaban.

Entonces en ese momento Madoka tomo la mano de Ginga. El miro de reojo sus manos y después la miro completamente a ella.

-Ginga..- Ella pronuncio su nombre tan tierno, dulce y calmado que lo hiso erizar la piel- Siempre estaremos juntos, cierto?- dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos con una cara de tristeza y preocupación.

Ginga la observo detalladamente, sus lindas mejillas y sus muy delicados labios. Miro sus ojos color cielo y pensó; Es con ella con quien quiero pasar junto el resto de mi vida?, no falto mucho para que el diera una calida sonrisa y la tomara por datas de la cabeza para atraerla hacia el. Para darle un tierno beso en la frente y decir:

-Madoka no ahí otra persona en el mundo con quien quisiera pasar a su lado siempre y.. ¿sabes porque?; Porque no ahí dos como tu- Termino de decir y Madoka sonrió muy feliz. Ella le dio un beso en la boca rápido en cuanto el elevador se abrió donde los estaban esperando sus amigos.

~ fin flash back.

En cuanto su recuerdo termino con un estallido blanco la puerta del elevador se abrió al igual que en su recuerdo y el salió de su transe. El elevador ya avía llegado a el ultimo piso y esperaba con las puertas abierta a que Ginga saliera.

-Wow..-dijo Ginga cuando dio un paso fuera del elevador y estaba fuera. El elevador cerro sus puertas y el dio una sonrisa. El haber recordado ese momento lo había echo sentir raramente bien.

Ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro y el animo mas alto abrió las grandes puertas del taller, solo para encontrarse con Madoka de espaldas que al oírlo se voltio a verlo y entonces la sonrisa de Ginga se apago.

-Hola Ginga- saludo Madoka con una sonrisa. Ella llevaba puesta una bata blanca que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y de manga larga.

-Madoka…¿que haces aquí?- Dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa falsa.

-Aquí trabajo, ¿lo olvidaste?- Dijo Madoka algo confundida.

-No….solo….- dijo inseguro no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella -¿Puedes revisar a pegasus?-.

-Claro déjamelo a mi- dijo extendiendo su mano para que el le entregara el bey.

Ginga lo tomo indeciso mientras miraba la mano de Madoka, entonces se lo dio. Lo coloco en la mano sintiendo un ligero rose, el voltio a verla directo a los ojos y después de sentir que no quería retirar su mano de ella, la retiro rápidamente. Era el único contacto físico que avía tenido con ella desde hace meses, antes estaba acostumbrado a sentirla pero ahora parecía tan único cada pequeño roce.

Sin quitarle la mirada de enzima Madoka se dio la vuelta y fue a una computadora donde al lado avía un dispositivo donde coloco a pegasus y lo comenzó a analizar con unos lacers.

-Tomaras asiento o iras con los otros- dijo Madoka.

-Emm.…bueno creo que me quedare aquí un rato- dijo Ginga sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de el.

Aun con su mirada puesta en ella.

Madoka podía sentir su mirada y aun que no le importara que la viera algo la hacia tropezar al momento de reparar a pegasus, lo avía reparado miles de veces antes pero ahora se confundía o pasaba cualquier cosa que la hacia ponerse nerviosa. De que se tratara?; Se preguntaba ella.

Continuara…..talvez.


End file.
